


Pipe Issues

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Modern Camelot (Camelot Drabbles Series 1) [42]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b>The disposal is in need of repair and Rolf comes highly recommended.<br/>-<br/><b>Prompt:<b></b></b> 42 photo prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pipe Issues

**Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)**sidhe_faerie**  
 **Title:** Pipe Issues  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Pairing/s:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana  
 **Character/s:** Rolf the Plumber  
 **Summary:** The disposal is in need of repair and Rolf comes highly recommended.  
 **Warnings:** Nope  
 **Word Count: 834**  
 **Prompt:** 42 photo prompt “Hunk Du Jour”  
 **Author's Notes:** Modern Camelot

 

**Pipe Issues**

There was a knock at the door and Gwen went to answer it. A fit young man stood there in jeans and a tee shirt holding a tool box.

“I’m Rolf. You rang for a plumber?”

“Yes. The disposal is playing up. It’s through here.” Gwen led him into the kitchen. Morgana was sitting at the table sipping tea. She smiled when the young man came through the door.

“Hello Rolf!”

“Hello. I remember you. I fixed your shower.” Rolf smiled. He also remembered the huge tip she gave him. His day was getting better, he thought.

“The disposal will work for a few seconds then stop and the sink backs up.” Gwen said as she caught the smile he was giving Morgana.

“Yes ma’am.” Rolf turned and wiggled the switch then pulled his shirt over his head. “I didn’t bring an extra shirt. I don’t want to get wet. I hope it’s okay that I work like this.”

Gwen just nodded. She was too stunned to say a word. He was very fit indeed. She looked back at Morgana who was wearing a silly grin.  &nbsp 

Rolf got under the sink and started to take the pipe loose to fix the problem.

Gwen sat down and joined Morgana who was already giving the young man a look of lusty appreciation. They sat and watched as he worked for a while.

Arthur and Merlin came back from the hospital after getting Arthur checked out by the doctor to find a strange van in the drive.

Arthur looked at the side panel and frowned. “It’s the plumber Gwen was going to call. The disposal is playing up.”

“Plumber?” Merlin had a feeling he knew exactly which plumber it was. Knowing Arthur’s jealous temper, this was not going to be pretty, he thought.

Arthur was already at the kitchen door by the time Merlin came inside. Arthur looked at the two women ogling the young man on the floor and was surprised. He cleared his throat to get Gwen’s attention then he beckoned her into the lounge.

Gwen slipped out quietly and gave Arthur a questioning look.

Merlin went to the kitchen door and looked in at his wife. He decided to make his presence known by going in and sitting down.

Arthur looked over and saw Merlin leave then he turned to his wife. “Who is that?”

“The plumber. Remember the disposal…”

“Yes, yes but can he fix it?”

“He comes highly recommended.”

“By whom?” Arthur gave her a questioning look.

“Elena, Sophia , Vivian and of course Morgana. She gave me the number to call. He fixed her shower.”

“I’m sure.” Arthur muttered. :But is his work reliable?”

“Morgana said he is very skilled with his tools.” Gwen realized Arthur was jealous and decided to tease him. “He has very nice tools, very nice indeed.” She giggled.

“Guinevere! You are a married woman and you are very pregnant, I know your hormones are flowing by must you ogle that in there.” Arthur’s face was starting to turn a bit red.

“Arthur, I’m married not dead and he is fit.” Gwen wrapped her arms around her jealous husband and laughed. “I still prefer your tools.”

“Hmph!” Arthur kissed her and tried to calm down.

Morgana came storming out of the kitchen with Merlin hot on her heels. She threw a look over her shoulder at her husband. “You are an ass!” She hissed at him.

Merlin gave her a glare. “I just asked if he dated his customers.”

“Merlin, he is a professional with his tools.” Arthur smirked. He was a bit surprised that Merlin was jealous. “So says all the women we know and I’m sure several more we don’t.”

“Arthur, you’re not helping.” Gwen whispered 

“Merlin, you’re jealous.” Morgana shook her head. “I expect Arthur to act like a cave man but not you.”

“That’s because you are _very friendly,_ Morgana.” Arthur said. “And I think I’m offended.”

“Really not helping.” Gwen pinched his arm and shoved him towards the sofa. “Sit.”

Arthur chuckled and did as she said.

The door to the kitchen opened and Rolf came out. “I’m all done it was a loose wire. I unclogged the pipe as well.” He sat his toolbox down and pulled his shirt back on.

“What is the cost?” Arthur said as he pulled his wallet out of his back pocket.

“Here I wrote it down.” Rolf handed Arthur a piece of paper with everything written out.

Arthur looked at the paper and scrunched up his face before handing Rolf cash. “Thank you.”

“You know you look a lot like my boyfriend’s brother. Except he’s taller.” Rolf said as he smiled at Arthur and winked. “Thanks and ring me anytime.”

Merlin held the door for Rolf as he left. Merlin watched as Rolf got into his van and left with a confused look on his face.

"Oh did I forget to tell you he was gay?" Morgana said as she sat down in the armchair.                    
  
[](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/886/104633)


End file.
